bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to provide the summaries for Anime episodes currently lacking such summaries. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project just claim an episode from the story arc episode set below by putting your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. When you have finished adding the summary for the episode, just change the status to complete. Once all the episodes are done, we can move on to the next arc. The goal would be to get one arc done per month. But of course if it is done sooner then we'll move on to the next arc sooner. Of course, if you are done with your episode and want to do another one (that hasn't been claimed yet) then you can do so. But remember! This is suppose to be fun and not stressful! So if you claim a chapter but find that the week has become busy, just unclaim it and don't worry about it. Also, you do not have to be a committee member to participate. However, please be aware the committee members will be reading over all summaries, including those by other committee members, for quality assurance purposes. This is all for the sake of making the summaries the best they can be for the benefit of all wiki users. Article Guidelines These are the Guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing an episode summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. 1. Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate when writing the episode summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The episode summary is not suppose to be a substitute for actually watching the episode. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. 4. Please do not forget to fill in the other episode details when, before, or after editing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. 5. In the summary we should only include what happened in the episode. Recaps and Previews from the previous episode(s) and for the next episode are not to be added. Current Arc The Soul Society Arc * Renji's Confrontation-'Finished' * Tragedy of Dawn * Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches * Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches! * Motive of the Fist * Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu * The Immortal Man * The Shinigami whom Ganju Met * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia- Finished * Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances!-'Finished' * The Despicable Shinigami-'Finished' * Overcome Your Limits!-'Redirects are needed'Claimed by Minato 13:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) * Authentic Records! School of Shinigami * The Avengers * Hitsugaya Howls! * Rukia's Nightmare * The Reviving Lion Projected Finish Date: Dec. 30th, 2009 (Extra time given because this is a new project and because the holidays are coming up) Current Arc Finished Episodes The episodes here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail and must not be removed until the Projected Finish Date; and even then, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to do this. * Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! * Ichimaru Gin's Shadow * Enter! The World of the Shinigami * The Man who Hates Shinigami * 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution * Assemble! The 13 Divisions * Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? * Formation! The Worst Tag * Release the Death Blow! * Orihime Targeted * Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero * Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net * The Resolution to Kill Issues with Episodes Missing Characters list Even episodes that have summaries in the Agent of the Shinigami Arc are missing characters in order of appearance list. Missing Powers and Techniques list They are missing or incomplete for most of the episodes in Agent of the Shinigami Arc that have summaries. Powers and Techniques used - Example To aid you in writing the powers & techniques section, here is an example of what it should look like. If there are no powers/techs used, just write "none" under the heading. A couple of points that need clarifying: Inoue's Shun Shun Rikka & Sado's arm (& its various forms) are not techniques (rather they are powers), while Santen Kesshun etc and El Directo are techniques. Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as the Zanpakutō. Things like the Senkaimon would be best not included in this section. Instead the links should be provided in the Synopsis. Also Hollow powers such as the Cero or Negacion should be labeled under techniques used, but the link should go to the description of that technique. Finally - since Ichigo's Shikai is permanently released, it should be noted the first time it was released, but there's no need to list it every time he appears with it on his back. The Powers and Techniques used sections should follow the example below, like the character pages follow the Layout Guide Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Techniques used: *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) *Santen Kesshun (三天結盾, Three Sacred Links Shield) *El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト) The Strike of the Giant) *Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom) *Konsō (Soul Burial) *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", 'Doom Blast' in the Viz translation) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Kazeshini (風死, Wind Death) *Wabisuke (侘助, Miserable Man) Bankai: *Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms) *Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō) Resurrección used: *Trepadora Dolls Summoned: *Dalk *Nieder Other Powers: *Shun Shun Rikka *Brazo Derecha de Gigante - First Form User Comments This section is for any questions or statements that a user might have. Feel free to ask any questions you might have about this page or the Anime in general. I've added a detailed example of the format for powers & techniques section. Feel free to discuss, add examples of anything I may have missed & make changes to improve it. --Yyp 12:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll read over it and see if it might need anything added or changed. The 4th Hokage 12:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have slightly changed the Powers and Techs section. What do u think? The 4th Hokage 13:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine. I agree with the senkaimon not being in the powers section, since it is more an object rather than a power. But then again, Renji opened one with his zanpakuto when Rukia was arrested - so I can see an argument for it being listed as a power. And as I said, if you come across any other things that don't fit easily into the current headings, post it here. --Yyp 13:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have added a bit to say that the Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as Zanpakutō. And if anyone can think of a better way of classifying Inoue's & Sado's powers (& Ishida's for that matter), it would be appreciated. --Yyp 14:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Powers used by humans? Just saying, they are all humans as distinct from shinigami, vizards or arrancars. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yyp I see your point. Hmm, well lets put it this way. I felt that Renji used his Zanpakuto like a key, i.e he opened the gate with it. However he didn't create the gate or its doors, nor did he create that particular Senkaimon in the first place. As to why he used his Zanpakuto to do this is unknown as no one else has been seen doing this since. Maybe he just wanted to use his sword. The 4th Hokage 14:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No one else has really been shown opening the door to soul society from the living world side for just shinigami. Well Urahara in the movie still used that transfer gate or whatever but that's a movie. Anyway, point is that the gate has only been opened once from the living world side and that was by Renji by using his zanpakuto as a key. Every other time the gate has either been opened from the soul society side or transfer gate was used because the shinigami had humans accompanying them. So at this point the conclusion we have to draw is that to open the door to Soul Society from the living world side, you need a zanpakuto. If the shinigami loses their power or at least their zanpakuto then they also lose the ability to return to Soul Society. Makes sense given Rukia couldn't return when she didn't have a zanpakuto and so technically wasn't a shinigami. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I am in need of alittle advice. In the page The_Man_who_Hates_Shinigami one of the featured characters is the elder of the Rukon district. This guy doesn't have a page here nor was he given a name. So my question is can I remove him from the list? The 4th Hokage 14:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No, we often have characters like that in both the chapter character lists and the episode character lists. It should be fine to just leave him there. Just don't link his name. Tinni 14:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks for the advice, I will leave it as such. The 4th Hokage 14:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think that Chad and Orihime are fine in the sections they are. Uryu is a slightly more difficult case. After some thought, I think he should be listed in the same manor as Orihime and Chad, and others like them. His powers are unlike that of a Zanpakuto or Doll. Zanpakutos and Dolls have an individual personality and are basically conscious beings. Uryu's weapons like his bows or the Seele Schneider are not. As such I feel they should be listed under Techniques used. The 4th Hokage 14:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :To add to what Tinni said about pageless characters - you'll come across characters like that now and then (Hitsugaya's grandmother is another). Just give their name, or if they don't have one, use a short, descriptive name for them. "Human Powers" and "Quincy Powers used" (or some variation on that) sounds good, but I'll leave it up to you guys. --Yyp 14:51, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Adding to what Yyp said, I did initially notice on some of the chapters that someone had put things like, "A Hollow." "A Gillian." for characters I personally, think that's pointless because it's not specific enough to point to any one character and it doesn't provide any useful additional information. So you don't need to include that, or if you see that someone had put something pointless like that, then you can remove it. Twocents 18:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have added some things to the Powers and Techniques list, what do u uys think? Is what I said okay? The 4th Hokage 13:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :What you wrote is fine. I've changed what I originally wrote there to remove the "I think" bits, so it looks a bit better. --Yyp 14:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) With regards to the recaps section, the episodes themselves contain a little bit from the previous episode. Do we leave these bits out of the summary because it'll be in the previous one? TomServo101 15:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is correct. It is the fifth rule above in the Article Guidelines section. It wasn't there when the page was made, but it is now. The 4th Hokage 15:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This is a question for anyone who might know. The orb that was used by Ichigo and co. to break into the seireitei. I don't know what its name is, but does it have its section in another page? Also should it be linked in the Synopsis section? The 4th Hokage 16:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Episodes 44, 47 & 48 have had characters and powers added. TomServo101 11:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC)